A Little Rain, A Little Love
by Writting2StayHalfSane
Summary: Somehow, it seemed, everything Hermione had ever wanted came to her when it was raining. Written for imdeadsothere's Thunderstorm Romance Challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum
1. Three Little Words

_Somehow, it seemed, everything I'd ever wanted came to me when it was raining. _

Chapter One: Three Little Words

Hermione POV

Sunday. No classes. My homework had been done for days. It was raining. A little water couldn't hurt right? Ron and I had been walking back to the common room to meet Harry, but at my request we changed paths. Back down the stairs and out into the pouring rain.

Neither of us spoke for a long while, preferring the listen to the steady drip-drip of the rain and the roar of the thunder. Ron said something I couldn't hear over the roar of the thunder.

"What?" I asked.

"I…Well…It's just that…" he stammered. "I love you."

I smiled, my insides going all warm and fuzzy. "I love you too, Ron." _I really, really love you. _


	2. Leave it to Fred and George

Chapter Two: Leave it to Fred and George

Ron POV

Fred elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow!" I yelped. "Don't do that." Fred just rolled his eyes. "What?" I asked.

He looked at me apparently expecting me to know what he was thinking.

"Bloody hell, Fred. I'm no mind reader. Just tell me."

"Oh, come on. Surely even you Ronald are not that thick," George said and jerked his head toward the window and Hermione who was sitting outside in the rain.

"What is she doing out there? She's getting all wet." Fred rolled his eyes again. "Stop doing that!"

"You truly are an idiot Ron," Fred said.

"Exactly," George chimed in. "Nearly the whole school knows."

"Knows what?" I yelled. "What is so bloody interesting that everyone in the whole school knows but me?"

"Now, now," said Fred.

"No need to yell little brother," said George.

I lowered my voice, but only slightly. "What?"

"There you go," George said.

"Is it really that hard to take a civil tone with us?" asked Fred.

"Just tell me what it is," I demanded.

"Tsk, Tsk. There is that tone again," said George.

"Just tell me."

"Why don't you go ask Hermione?" said Fred.

I stalked away angrily listening to their insane laughter.

"Hey Hermione," I said once she was within earshot.

"Oh," she smiled. "Hey."

"Did I tell you that I am going to murder my brothers?"

She laughed. "Why? What did they do this time?"

"Well, I'm not actually sure. Fred and George said to ask you."

"Ask me why you're going to murder them?"

"No…they just said that…I was an idiot and that everyone knew. Then when I asked them what everyone knew they told me to ask you."

Hermione giggled. "Maybe this'll help," she said. Then leaned in to tell me a secret or something. But to my surprise she kissed me.

"Don't murder them. They were just doing me a favor," she said and walked away. Just like that.

Damn, I was an idiot.


	3. Make Me Happy

_Somehow, it seemed, everything I'd ever wanted came to me when it was raining._

Chapter Three: Make Me Happy

Hermione POV

A shiver ran up my spine. I was sure that it was only in part due the freezing temperatures. I didn't know why I was so upset. It was just that nothing felt right anymore.

Someone sat down beside me. I didn't want to look. I didn't want whoever it was to be there. I didn't want anything right now.

"Hey," he said. I knew that voice. Ron. Okay, I was wrong. I did want him.

I started crying and mumbling incoherent words. I knew he couldn't tell what I was saying. _I_ didn't even know what I was saying.

But through the jumble of tears and words he knew. Just like he always did. He cradled me in his arms and whispered, "I know. Life sucks…but I'll always be here to make you happy." And we sat there together in the rain and cried.

**A/N: I know I'm not the best at writing Hermione's POV but I'm trying. Two chapters up today; another in the making. Let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters. As always: Review! Thanks. **


	4. Look, I Love You But I Can't Dance

_Somehow, it seemed, everything I'd ever wanted came to me when it was raining._

Chapter Four: Look, I Love You But I Really Can't Dance

Hermione POV

"Ah!" I screamed as the large raindrops came beating down on my head. I instinctively reach for Ron's hand. "Come on Ron!" I yelled. Grinning he grabbed my hand. As the thunder boomed above us we ran for shelter. Getting a crazy idea I stopped.

"What the…?" Yelled Ron as I dropped his hand. "What are you doing?!" he screamed.

"Aw, come on. We're alone. In the rain. Let's do something crazy."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Let's dance," I said.

"What?!" he yelled. "I can't hear you!"

"Dance," I screamed, "Let's dance!"

"What?" he yelled again.

"Let's dan-"

"No, I heard you. But…you're kidding right?"

"No. Come on. Dance with me." I batted my eyelashes. "Please?"

"Look, Hermione. I love you. I really do but…I just…I can't dance."

I laughed. "Its not that hard, Ron. Watch," I said and did a stupid little jog.

"I cannot dance," he insisted.

"Just try it," I said.

"Um…okay…" he said and attempted to do the dance I had just done. He took two steps and fell on his butt. "See. I can't dance."

I laughed even harder. "Okay, okay. I believe you now. You can't dance."

He cracked a smile and laughed along with me. He couldn't dance but his laugh was magical.

**A/N: I don't know if the humor came across as well as I would have like for it to. Let me know what you think. Review! :)**


	5. Don't Forget Me

_Somehow, it seemed, everything I'd ever wanted came to me when it was raining._

Chapter Five: Don't Forget Me

Hermione POV

Ron, Harry and I had safely found our way into a cave and out of the rain. We magically dried ourselves off and I produce a nice warm fire.

"Knock, Knock," said Ron.

I rolled my eyes at Harry who shrugged. "Who's there?"

"Banana." Ron said.

"Banana who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" I asked with half a mind to slap him if he said it again.

"Banana."

Seeing my distress Harry replied this time. "Who's there?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Ron. "Not fair!"

"Fine," I said. "Who's there?"

"Orange," he said with an evil grin.

"Orange who?" I asked.

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?!" Ron said and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ron. You do know that its not all that funny, don't you?"

"What are you talking about? These Muggle jokes are genius!" he said.

_Well. Two could play at that game. _"Okay, then. Tell me another."

"Hang on. Let me think for a minute," he said.

I eyed Harry letting him know Ron was getting it. He flashed me a smile letting me know he was game.

"Okay," Ron said. "Got one. Knock, Knock."

"Come in!" I called.

"Wait a minute. That's not fair!" Ron whined. "We're redoing it. Knock, knock."

"Go away!" Harry snarled.

"What?!" yelled Ron. "That is soooo not fair."

"Anything goes with knock, knock jokes," I told him.

"Whatever," he said and went off to sulk in the corner.

Knowing it would make him jealous I got out some hot chocolate and scones from my bag. Harry and I began to heat them over the fire. Just as I'd known he would Ron slowly edged back toward the fire and us. "Want some, Ron?" I asked.

I saw some hesitation in his face but he took a mug of hot chocolate and three scones. "Thanks," he muttered.

"You are very welcome," I replied.

We sat in silence for a minute while we finished eating. I drank the last drops of my hot chocolate. _Game On._

"Ron?" I asked sweetly.

He let out a belch. "Woops. 'Scuse me," he laughed. "What is it Hermione?"

"Do you promise you won't ever forget me?"

"Forget you? How could I?" he asked obviously insulted.

"So you'll remember me in two seconds?" I asked.

"Of coarse."

"And in two minutes? And two days?"

"Couldn't forget you that fast," he told me.

"And a week and a year?"

"Sure."

"Even ten years?" I asked.

"Forever," he promised.

"Good. Thanks, Ron," I said.

"Welcome," he replied.

"Hey, Ron?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Knock, Knock."

He grinned, "Who's there?"

I pouted. "You already forgot?!"

"Hey…wait…what the…?" he jumped to his feet and so did I. Harry laughed. "You're gonna pay missy!" he yelled and chased me out of the cave.

"Help!" I screamed. "Harry, help me."

Ron knocked me to the ground. I laughed. "That wasn't funny. I was being completely serious. I'm never going to forget you Hermione Granger. Not ever. I love you too much."

I smiled. "I know."

**A/N: That's three chapters in one day. You know you have to love me. Review to show me how much you care. Don't forget to let me know if you have any ideas. :) **


End file.
